


You are just alright

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not What It Looks Like
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Stiles ujrzał Dereka po raz pierwszy, wiedział, iż nie był on jego bratnią duszą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are just alright

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You are just alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043088) by [Cancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer). 



> Przepiękne opowiadanie będące dowodem na to, że wcale nie trzeba poddawać się ustalonym schematom i że zawsze powinno się walczyć o swoje, nawet jeśli ta walka wymaga od nas pewnych poświęceń <3 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Kiedy Stiles ujrzał Dereka po raz pierwszy, wiedział, iż nie był on jego bratnią duszą. Wiedział, ponieważ nie było między nimi żadnego przyciągania; żadnej czerwonej nitki, zmieniających kolor oczu, pierwszych magicznych słów, znaków na skórze, snów, niczego, co wskazywałoby na to jedyne w swoim rodzaju pokrewieństwo.

 

Stiles wiedział to, gdy wraz ze Scottem oskarżyli Dereka o morderstwo i doprowadzili do jego aresztowania; wiedział, kiedy zabili Petera, jedynego żyjącego członka jego rodziny; wiedział również wtedy, gdy Hale zaczął zmieniać nastolatki w wilkołaki – przede wszystkim dla władzy, ale również z potrzeby posiadania watahy (wilczy instynkt Dereka podpowiadał mu, że nie powinien być sam, zmuszał do znalezienia sobie towarzyszy).

Wiedział to, gdy trzymał go na powierzchni szkolnego basenu przez ponad dwie godziny.

 

Stiles wiedział, że Derek to nie jego bratnia dusza za każdym razem, gdy ratował mu życie, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie jakaś część Hale’a wcale nie chciała być ratowana.

Wiedział to w głębi serca, kiedy całowali się po raz pierwszy. Nie było w tym nic specjalnego, żadnych fajerwerków czy łez radości, jedynie miękkość ust Dereka oraz ciepło w brzuchu i na karku, gdzie spoczywała dłoń Hale’a, trzymająca go w miejscu, zupełnie jakby świat miał się skończyć, gdyby odważyli się od siebie odsunąć.

 

Wiedzieli, że nie byli bratnimi duszami, lecz mimo to całowali się, póki nie zdrętwiały im usta. Póki nie zagłuszyli nieznośnego zgrzytu w połączeniu, które pomiędzy nimi nie istniało. Całowali się, póki wszystko wokół nie straciło na znaczeniu i nie przestało się liczyć. A później śmiali się tak bardzo, jak już od dawna nie mieli okazji, ponieważ to było dokładnie w ich stylu – robić coś na przekór losowi, coś, czego nie powinni, do czego nie byli przeznaczeni.

 

Dużo się całowali i chodzili na śmieszne randki, na które Derek ubierał się bardziej elegancko, a Stiles udawał, że tego nie dostrzega. A później Hale mówił mu, jak dobrze wyglądał z tak a nie inaczej obciętymi włosami, ponieważ był totalnym palantem z tą swoją cudowną brodą.

 

Wiedzieli, iż nie są bratnimi duszami, gdy pierwszy raz poszli ze sobą do łóżka. Stiles ujeżdżał go tak długo, aż nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, a wtedy Derek, śmiejąc się, przeturlał ich i nadał swoim ruchom powolny rytm, zupełnie jakby nigdy nie chciał tego kończyć. Zatrzymywał się za każdym razem, gdy Stiles był o krok od dojścia, i scałowywał z jego ust każde przekleństwo i groźbę, mówiąc mu, jak bardzo jest cudowny. Chłód przenikający duszę Stilesa i siejący w niej spustoszenie nie był wtedy nawet w przybliżeniu tak bolesny, jak w momentach, kiedy Derek odsuwał się od niego i doprowadzał ich obu do porządku.

 

Wiedzieli to, kiedy wcale-w ogóle-ani trochę nie przytulali się do siebie przez całą noc w celu ogrzania swych zmarzniętych serc, starając się tym samym odpędzić od siebie ten ostry, przeszywający ból, który ich nękał.

 

Spali trzynaście godzin, a gdy się obudzili, Derek mu powiedział. Wyznał, że jego bratnia dusza zmarła, gdy miał piętnaście lat. Że zabił ją osobiście po tym, jak została ugryziona. I Stiles wiedział, a mimo to pozwolił na to, by ich ręce splotły się w mocnym uścisku. Nie płakali, nie było sensu.

 

Stiles wiedział, że nie byli bratnimi duszami, kiedy jego własna bratnia dusza pojawiła się w mieście, kierowana przyciąganiem, które powinno ich ze sobą złączyć. To _ona_ była mu przeznaczona. Stiles spojrzał jej w oczy, a wtedy poczuł się _dopełniony_ , pocałował ją i to wydawało się _właściwe_ – była wszystkim, czego mógł kiedykolwiek pragnąć. Ale nie tym, czego chciał.

 

Więc poszli wypić po milkshake’u, by poznać się lepiej, a wtedy Stiles powiedział jej, że zaczął się już z kimś umawiać. Że się zakochał. I że nie zamierza go zostawić – nie teraz, nigdy. Powiedział też, że jeśli będzie musiał już zawsze funkcjonować jedynie z połówką duszy, to da radę i że jest gotów na takie poświęcenie, ale za nic nie byłby w stanie żyć ze świadomością, iż zostawił Dereka, a wszystko, co mu dał, przepadło i pozbawiło Hale’a woli przetrwania. Że każde ocalenie mu życia poszłoby na marne, a wszystkie jego obietnice, których nie miał jeszcze okazji złożyć, zamieniłyby się w zwykłe kłamstwa.

 

Była piękna – jasne tęczówki, długie brązowe włosy i ciepłe delikatne dłonie, zupełnie jak jego matki. Patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi dużymi oczyma, na dnie których czaił się gniew, zacisnęła zęby, w końcu wyrzuciła z siebie, że w porządku. _W porządku._ Stwierdziła, iż wyjedzie i znajdzie sobie kogoś lepszego, i będzie szczęśliwsza niż on kiedykolwiek zdoła. Na to Stiles zaśmiał się serdecznie i odpowiedział:

\- Gdybyś tylko mogła…

Dodał jednak, iż ma nadzieję, że jej się to uda, oraz zapewnił, że to wcale nie jest takie trudne.

 

Więc odeszła; zostawiła go odrętwiałego, a po miesiącu wysłała list – parę słów z jej zdjęciem, na którym był z nią jakiś mężczyzna. „Pracuje dla DC. Prawdziwy Batman”, głosiła notka. To jedynie upewniło go, iż naprawdę była jego bratnią duszą.

Jedną jedyną, której nigdy nie będzie miał. Więc co z tego, jeśli poszedł potem do Dereka, uprawiał z nim seks i płakał tak długo, aż w końcu oboje zasnęli? Co z tego, że gdy się obudził, przekonał Dereka, aby ten zrobił mu naleśniki i zacałowywał go wręcz na śmierć za choćby najmniejszą sugestię, by jechał za tamtą dziewczyną?

\- Nie widzisz, kretynie, że ona umawia się z _Batmanem_?

 

Stiles wiedział, że Derek nie był jego bratnią duszą, ale jakie to miało znacznie, kiedy Hale robił mu jego ulubione naleśniki i patrzył na niego, jakby na świecie nie było nic cenniejszego?

Jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro oboje zapewniali sobie nawzajem atmosferę ciepła i spokoju?

 

Więc jeśli Derek nie był przeznaczony do bycia jego bratnią duszą, to Stiles nie chciał żadnej.


End file.
